Demonic Past (A Sequel to Summer Begins Inuyasha Story)
by zowater
Summary: This is the sequel to my Summer Begins story. The new villain will be a big part, and some secrets will be relieved in this story.
1. Chapter 1- Running

Kaida sighed as they yet again set off on Kirara. For the last few days they had just been running. Specifically five days. They had a few close calls, but for the most part were fine.

"That's it next time I kill them." Inuyasha growled. "We're never going to be able to find and collect the jewel shards."

"….is something wrong Kaida?" Shippo asked sitting on her lap.

"Just tired." Kaida said thinking back to two days before when she had caught a flash running thru the trees while they had been flying. ~Sesshomaru ….was that you?...~

"Too hard for you?" Inuyasah taunted.

"No." Kaida hissed.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha. We have to save our strength and get as far as possible by night." Miroku said.

"Why?" Kaida blinked coming out of her bubble.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon." Shippo said looking up at her.

Inuyasha froze. "That's tonight…" He groaned.

"What?" Kaida stared from Inuyasha to Miroku to Kagome to Sango to Shippo.

"….Well you see…." Kagome started "Every Half-Demon has a day of the month where they lose their demonic powers. Inuyasha's day is the night of the New Moon."  
"Oh… So he'll be weak tonight."

Inuyasha growled.

"Basically yes. Now we need to make sure that Naraku or any enemy doesn't find out."

"Makes sense." Kaida nodded. "His one weakness needs to stay a secret or he'll die."

"I won't die!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"So we'll travel till the sun is almost down, then stop for the night?"  
"Yes." Kagome nodded. "And all night we'll stay hidden."

"Alright. Now that I know what we're doing I can help."

"Heh. I don't need YOUR help." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine. I'll just let you get killed as a human." Kaida said glaring at him.

"This is going to be a long day." Sango sighed.

Sango's words proved true as they traveled. Inuyasha and Kaida both almost fell off Kirara at least once. A few times they had to stop and walk when Kirara needed a break.

Finally it was night though. They had found a small shack where Inuyasha was annoyingly tapping his foot. The rest of the gang was sitting by a small campfire.

"Hey Kaida how are you?" Kagome blinked. Kaida was leaning up against a tree, a little away, looking off into the distance.

"Huh… oh yeah… just tired…" she sighed.

"It has been a long day." Miroku nodded.

"….yeah….." ~But I feel weaker than normal….~

"Maybe we should all head to bed." Sango smiled. Just then Kagome froze. "What is it Kagome?"

"…Koga…"

Kaida looked up as Koga came running up. "Hey." He waved to Kaida while grabbing Kagome's hand. "It's great to see you again Kagome."

"Uh…. Hi Koga..." Kagome blushed.

"What's up Koga?" Kaida smiled.

"Just passing thru and I realized what tonight was, so I decided to come by and say hi."

"Hey!" Ginta yelled running up.

"We'll got ta go. See ya Kagome. Take care Kaida!" He waved, then took off again.

"Koga!" Ginta yelled running up. "Hi Kagome. Hi Kaida." He said while running by.

"Hi." Hakkaku said following.

"….I think I'm going to go to bed." Kaida sighed.

"Night." They all nodded as Kaida got up and headed inside.

Kaida blinked as she woke up early, early in the morning feeling strange. She looked around. Everything was the same, everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha.

Kaida lay back down but paused and looked at herself seeing a long reddish brown cat tail curling up between her pants. She closed her eyes. I'm dreaming! when she opened them again the tail was gone.

She sighed then laid out. It was all a dream. She curled up, falling back asleep.

"YO! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled later in the morning waking Kaida up. "Let's go before they find us!"

Kaida sighed sitting up.

"Finally!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm up." She sighed.

Sar sniffed the air. "Hmmm…."

"What's up Sar?" Min asked.

"….. A half-demon has been traveling with them for a while now… but it disappeared…. Now there's another human… and three wolf demons came thru…"

"Huh…" Min paused. "Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." He frowned. "Come on lets go."


	2. Chapter 2- Surprise Attack

It had been a few days and with each passing day Kaida felt a strange feeling running thru her. She and Inuyasha continued to fight more and more. There had been little sightings of their mystery followers.

Kaida continued to stay silent as they travel about her strange feelings. Shippo was getting worried about Kaida as she constantly slept by herself at night tossing and turning.

"….Kagome…" Shippo said trotting over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Kaida."

Kagome frowned. "….She has been acting strange lately…"

"I know…and she didn't even sleep much last night…." Shippo frowned.

Kagome frowned. "….Maybe she's home sick." She sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Shippo nodded watching Kagome walk over to where Kaida was resting.

"Hey Kaida." Kagome smiled.

"Hey." Kaida nodded looking up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kaida nodded standing up. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kaida smiled but paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kagome asked.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled running up just as Sar stepped out.

Sar? Kaida was confused as the cat demon walked calmly towards them, but glared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome stay behind me!" Inuyasha growled.

Sar glared then shot at Inuyasha. Kagome pulled Kaida out of the way jumping back.

Kaida watched the two men clash swords shocked. Sar…. What are you doing….

"Kaida go get Sango and Miroku!" Kagome growled pulling out her bow.

"uh…" Kaida blinked still shocked.

"GO!"

"oh…Right!" Kaida nodded jumping up. Sar why are you attacking Inuyasha!?

Inuyasha growled blocking Sar's blade. This is defiantly the demon that has been attacking us!

Sar glared and jumped back. "So you're the half-demon…."

"Yeah so what!" Inuyasha growled. "Why do you care?!"

"I'm going to kill you half-demon!" Sar hissed.

"What do you have against Inuyasha?" Kagome asked firing an arrow at Sar.

"Stay out of this human!" Sar hissed eyes silted cat-like.

Kagome flinched.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled. "WIND SCAR!"

Sar jumped back dodging the attack. He glanced at the damage and frowned. "MIN GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kagome watched the 7 year old girl dodge out of the trees getting out of the fight zone. Who is this guy….

"Be careful Sar!" Min yelled perched in the tree.

Sar…. "Sar why are you attacking?" Kagome yelled.

He glared over at Kagome. "It's none of your business Priestess!" He charged Inuyasha again.

"KAGOME!" Sango called running up with Miroku, Kirara, Kaida, and Shippo.

Sar's eyes shot towards Kaida as he dodged back from Inuyasha.

Min perked. "Hey! Kaida!" She waved causing Miroku and Sango to look at her.

"I met her once in the forest…." Kaida said nervously. "She's just a little girl, human."

Miroku frowned. There might be more to this than we think…. "Demon! Why are you attacking us?!"

Sar glared. "Enough of this Half-Demon!" He hissed as his eyes glowed and his demonic aura glowed around him.

"He's reveling his true form!" Miroku yelled as wind whipped around them.

Kaida gasped watching as Sar transformed into a large red cat demon. Min clung to her tree branch as the wind whipped up.

Sar howled out angrily slashing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled slashing back out. Sar hissed knocking Inuyasha away. He turned and charged towards Kaida. She tensed gripping her spear.

Sar jumped over her and caught Min before she fell. Kaida blinked shocked. He… He saved her first…. Before Kaida could move Sar whipped his tail around and grabbed her.

"KAIDA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled watching as Sar ran off. "DARN IT!"


	3. Chapter 3- Questions

Sar collapsed in a clearing shifting back to his human form his arm and shoulder bleeding from Inuyasha's sword.

"SAR!" Min gasped as Sar passed out. "SAR! SAR!"

Kaida slid over. "Let me see." She ripped off Sar's shirt and created strips, to tie off the wound, as bandages. Min watched worried.

Kaida sighed as she did everything she could. "He should be fine now…. He just needs sleep, he lost a lot of blood…."

"Thank you Kaida." Min smiled. "Don't worry Sar. Kaida said you'll be fine soon."

Kaida blinked looking at the little girl. "…..Min… Why do you stay with him…. He's a demon?"

Min blinked. "So?..."

"….I guess… but why?"

"….When I was really little my mom and my dad were killed by demons… I was 3 and really scared… My mom had told me to run so I did… I would be dead if Sar hadn't found me…."

"…Min…."

She glanced at Sar. "….He's been my only family since…."

Kaida frowned. "…Min…"

"… Yes Kaida?"

"….What is Sar looking for?"

"How could you tell he was looking for something?" Min blinked looking up.

"His determination… You guys have been following us for a while… That's determination."

"…Sar's been looking for someone for a long time… I'm not sure who… But he's been searching for her for a long time… ever-since I've known him…"

Kaida blinked. "…He's searching for someone?" Kaida didn't know what to say. "Do you know who?"

"No… I have no idea…" Min sighed.

"Why were you following us?"

"…. Sar thinks you can help us… At least that's what I think…" Min frowned.

Kaida blinked. "He thinks I can help you?"

Min nodded. "Sar won't tell me why… but… if you can… please help him!" Min begged.

"….Min…." Kaida blinked but smiled.

"I can't find him…" Inuyasha growled sniffing the air. "…He ran too fast…"

"Kaida…" Kagome whispered.

Miroku frowned. "I think there's something we are missing… The demon… I think there is something we don't know about him…."

Sango looked over. "And what was with that little girl?..."

"She knew Kaida and she was little.." Shippo blinked.

"About 7 I'd say." Kagome nodded.

"And why did the demon take Kaida…"

"I don't believe that demon works for Naraku?" Miroku frowned.

"Why is that?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"No bugs." He said holding his hand up. "Naraku did not send his wasps."

Inuyasha nodded. The way he focused so much on Kaida…

"Maybe Sar wanted Kaida for a babysitter for the girl!" Kagome said interrupting him.

They all turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he wanted a human to watch the girl while he went around…."

"If that's true why didn't he just ask instead of attacks?"

"…"

"…Maybe… Maybe when he saw Kaida and Inuyasha fight that one time…. He thought he was protecting Kaida..." Shippo blinked.

Everyone paused and looked at Inuyasha.

"WHAT!"

"….Shippo may be right…"

"After all… the first time they attacked us Inuyasha was attacking her and she was pretending he was trying to kill her…" Sango nodded.

Inuyasha growled. "What are you saying it's my fault!"

"…. Well it kind of was…" Shippo blinked. "OW!" He wined as Inuyasha gave him a bump on the head.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome sighed.

"We had better go find them and fix this then." Miroku sighed. "Let's go then…."

Kaida cleaned up Sar's wound and smiled as Min watched her. "Come here Min. I'll show you how to take care of his wounds… That way if he gets injured again…"

"Okay." Min smiled hoping over.

Kaida smiled showing her what to do. Min watched amazed.

"Your amazing Kaida!"

"It's nothing really. Just some simple techniques." Kaida smiled and stood up. "I'm going to wash up a bit then I'll make some food."

"Okay." Min nodded sitting next to Sar.


	4. Chapter 4- Fight, Fight, Fight

Sar blinked as he woke up feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes to rest again but woke up feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes again but shot up remembering Inuyasha and Kaida. He shot up and found Kaida curled up around Min. He smiled relaxing down and glanced at his injuries that were cleaned and bandaged.

He smiled but frowned as he spotted the spear clutched in her hand. ~That spear… That's why….~

Kaida yawned waking up and sat up. "OH… Are you okay? How's your arm feeling?"

"Fine… Thank you…" Sar smiled. "….Kaida…"

"Min told me you're looking for someone… I don't know if I'll be able to help you but I'll try."

Sar smiled. "Yes I'm looking for someone… But first I need to tell you a story."

"Alright."

"…My dad and mother met when I was a young demon…"

"Wait they met?"

"My real mom left me and my dad… Then my dad met my mom and she was kind… She was a real mom to me… even if she was human." He smiled.

"So you want help finding your mom?"

"Well." Sar was interrupted by a laugh.

Sar and Kaida froze and turned seeing Naraku. He was perked on a tree branch. Kaida shivered. Sar glanced at her and frowned. "Who are you?!"

"His name is Naraku…" Kaida whispered.

Sar frowned. "What do you want?!"

"Little Kaida." He smiled grinning.

Sar glared gripping his sword. "I don't think so!" Sar gripped her own spear.

Naraku's and Sar's fight woke Min. "…Kaida…" She blinked up scared.

"Don't worry…. Just hang on…"

"Okay…" She gripped Kaida scared.

Naraku laughed.

Sar glared angrily and charged at Naraku. Kaida froze seeing Naraku's vine sneak around behind Sar. "SAR!"

Sar froze turning around and got jabbed into his side.

"SAR!" Kaida gasped as Sar fell to the ground bleeding. "NO!"

Min whimpered struggling against Kaida's grip but Kaida wouldn't let her go.

Naraku smirked turning to Kaida. "Now Kaida…."

Kaida glared tensing up. "Min stay behind me…"

"But…"

"STAY BEHIND ME!" Kaida hissed standing up with her spear in hand, sliding Min behind her.

Kaida glared angrily.

"KAIDA!"

Kaida smiled as an arrow almost hit Naraku, but jumped out of the way. "KAGOME!"

"Kaida!" Kagome ran over to her with Inuyasha watching her back. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kaida smiled.

Miroku and Sango ran over with Shippo and Kirara and looked at Sar.

"We need to help him.!"

Kagome blinked. "You sure…."

"Yes. Kagome please watch Min while I go." Kaida stood up calmly gripping her spear.

Kagome nodded looking at the little girl.

Kaida ran towards Sar while Inuyasha blocked Naraku. "SAR!"

He sat up weakly. "I'm …okay…" He glanced at Naraku and Inuyasha. "That Half-demon…"

"His name is Inuyasha. He's on our side."

"But…"

Kaida smiled. "Don't worry bout him."

Sar looked at her then nodded standing. "Stay back… I'll get rid of this demon." He shot at Naraku.

Kaida ran back over to Kagome and Min watching Inuyasha and Sar fight Naraku.

"Kaida are you okay?" Shippo asked hugging her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kaida nodded. "… Min you okay?"

The little girl nodded weakly. "Sar…"

"He'll be fine." Kaida smiled weakly.

Naraku frowned backing up. "…" He glared as Kagome cocked an arrow and Inuyasha griped Tetsuaiga. He created a spiral of miasma and disappear.

"SAR!" Min yelled as he collapsed.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Not without Min and Sar." Kaida said determined.

Inuyasha frowned. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5- Waiting

Kaida sat next to Sar waiting for him to wake up. Min sat on her lap fast asleep. Shippo next to her, head on her leg. She brushed his hair softly and sighed. Sar… Please wake up….. I don't know what I would do if you died because of me…

"Hey Kaida…" Kagome whispered walking in. "How is he?"

"Still asleep…"

Kagome nodded sitting down. She looked at Min and pulled Shippo onto her own lap. "Don't worry he'll be fine…"

Kaida nodded weakly. "…It's my fault he's hurt…. Naraku was after me…."

"…It's not your fault. He choose to protect you."

Kaida looked up and smiled gently. Her smile faltered slightly when Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Kagome let's go."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha! SHHH!" She glared looking at Min.

Inuyasha glared but flinched as Kagome glared darker.

"Inuyasha it might be best to rest for a little." Miroku said walking in. He smiled and nodded to Kaida earning a small smile from Kaida in thanks.

"We've got shards to collect!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango frowned walking in. "Inuyasha we need to sort out this whole issue with the demon…" She looked at Sar and Inuyasha grumbled.

He plopped down angrily. Kaida smiled her thanks to Kagome and Sango before looking back at Sar as he slept. Min snuggled closer to Kaida's lap smiling in her sleep. Kaida smiled looking down at the little girl.

"I wonder why Sar was so insistent on you being her babysitter…" Shippo said wide awake and now on Miroku's shoulder.

"Huh? Babysitter?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah. We figured that's why he wanted you. To watch the girl."

"That's not why." Kaida said calmly. "He wants my help finding someone."

"Really?" Miroku blinked. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me yet." Kaida said looking back at Sar.

Miroku frowned thinking, leaving them all in silence.

Kaida started falling asleep drifting in and out of sleep. She could hear soft voices talking but couldn't catch what they were saying. She felt a strange buzz going thru her body but she didn't understand anything.

"….. Kaida…. Kaida…"

She blinked to find Kagome next to her. "Huh?"

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Kaida nodded. "Just sleepy."

Kagome nodded.

Kaida looked back at Sar and smiled gently as he twitched in his sleep.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he sat, arms crossed in anger.

Kaida smiled but gasped as Sar suddenly shot up.

"KAIDA!"

Kaida opened her eyes wide and felt something fuzzy brush her back.

"KAIDA!" Kagome gasped.

"Huh?" She asked calming down, but could still feel her heart racing.

"You… You have a tail!" Kagome gasped.

Kaida snapped out of her wide-eyed shocked state and looked behind herself. She did have a tail. A fluffy red cat tail that flicked in shock. She watched it move eyes growing bigger but was dragged out of it by Sar laughing.

Miroku blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Her expression!" He smiled. "I guess this shock will help her understand."

"Understand what?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what?" Min yawned looking up happily but slightly confused.

"Kaida is a half demon. And the person I've been looking for."

Everyone blinked. "Why?"

"Because Kaida is my sister."

Kaida starred wide eyed at Sar looking from his tail to hers. To his red hair to her own slightly red hair. "You're….. My brother…."


	6. Chapter 6- Explanation

Kaida couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe she was a half demon. There was no way. She was human, just like Kagome. She came from the modern era. Her mom was human. It had to be a trick, a misunderstanding.

Min grinned happily hugging Kaida. "Sar is it true?! Kaida is your sister!"

"Yes." Sar smiled gently. "She is my little sister."

"How?" Kagome finally voiced Kaida's confusion.

"Yes… Isn't Kaida from the same world as Kagome?" Miroku nodded tensely.

"He's probably lying to get Kaida to trust him!" Inuyasha growled gripping Tetsaiga.

"Why would he do that?" Shippo asked. "He fought against Naraku already to protect her…"

"Explain yourself." Sango commanded Sar.

Sar didn't seem bugged by Inuyasha's and Sango's threatening positions.

"I'm not entirely able to understand it myself. But the woman I consider my mother met my father one day after she had narrowly escaped a demon. He felt sorry for her and helped her. My mother explained that she was from another time and somehow came here. She stayed with my father and me for a while and they grew close.

They fell in love, but she never forgot about her home…. They got married and everything was great.. Then my mother found a way back to her own time… My father and I couldn't go… My father sat by the portal for a month waiting for her to come back… And she finally did.

We were both happy to see her, but we could tell she was distracted. It was shortly after that we discovered she was pregnant. Father was worried because it would be a half-demon…" He looked at Inuyasha as if to prove his point.

"Before Kaida was born my parents talked. Father could tell mother was distracted and wanted to go back to her home… and he was worried how the child would be treated… But mother wouldn't leave…" Sar looked down weakly.

"What happened?!" Kaida managed to chock out. Her birth had been a secret for her whole life. None of her relatives had been there or known about it for a few weeks and her mom never talked about it. Now she was going to find out why.

"….. Kaida was born… Even when born she had her tail… Both parents were worried…" Sar shivered. "It was a few days after the birth… Kaida was fine but her demonic energy was stronger than expected… A few near by demons came to kill her…"

Kagome and Sango gasped shocked.

"They were scared Kaida would grow to become a powerful demon that would kill them… Dad protected her, but we all knew more would come." Sar sighed weakly. "It hurt Dad and Mom… But she took Kaida back to her world where there were no demons."

"Kaida… But what about her tail and demonic powers?" Miroku asked.

"Dad gave her a charm that sealed her demon side." Sar nodded.

"What charm?" Shippo asked looking at Kaida.

"…It was this wasn't it?" Kaida asked pulling out her little curled up dragon necklace.

"Yes." Sar nodded.

"But… Why did it stop?"

"Probably because of Raz." Sar nodded to the spear.

"Raz? Sar you know of the spear?"

"Of course. It once belonged to my dad." He said calmly. "The two might be canceling each other out."

"Wait… Raz belonged to… our dad…"

"Yes." Sar smiled. "He carried it with him till shortly after you and mom left."

"I don't think that's it." Kagome said. "I think it was the time stream. When Kaida came here the well probably messed up the charm's powers."

"If anything the spear hides Kaida's powers." Miroku said calmly. "I ignored it, but I always found it strange that Raz's demonic nature is always fluctuating."

"Yes I found it strange too… But since it was a demonic weapon I thought it was made that way." Sango nodded.

"….So… I'm a half-demon…"

"Like Inuyasha." Kagome nodded smiling.

Kaida looked over at Inuyasha in disgust. "I'm nothing like that idiot."

"Yeah. You're a weak little CAT demon!" Inuyasha braked.

"SHUT UP YOU WEAK PUPPY!"

Sar blinked watching the two half demons glare at each other. "Umm…. Are they always like this?"

Everyone nodded. Min smiled hugging Sar happily.

"So, Sar… Do you plan to continue traveling with us?" Miroku asked.

"For a while yes." Sar smiled.

"Yeah!" Min giggled hugging Kaida.

She smiled hugging the girl. "I'm glad."


	7. Chapter 7- Men's Mission

"Sar…" Kaida whispered latter that night walking up to him as he sat outside holding Raz.

"Oh sorry… I'm just shocked to see this again…" He held it out to her.

Kaida looked at it nervously. She hadn't touched it since they had found out.

"Don't worry it won't hurt you." Sar smiled.

Kaida nodded taking it. The moment her hand touched the spear her tail disappeared. "Uh… it… my tail…"

"Looks like the monk was right… Raz takes your demonic energy."

Kaida stared at the spear weakly.

"Kaida?" Sar got up worried.

"… It's still hard to believe…"

Sar smiled hugging her close. "Don't worry little sister. Nothing has changed about who you are… And everything is fine."

"….It's so strange to know that I was born in this time…" Kaida whispered. "That my dad is a demon…"

Sar blinked. "Don't worry about it."

Kaida smiled hugging him back burying her head in her brother's chest. He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll watch over you sister."

"WHAT!?" Min wined the next morning. "I wanna come!"

"It's too dangerous."

"BUT!"

"NO buts. I've already talked to Kaede. She said she'd take care of you for me." Sar said sternly.

"BUT!"

"With that Naraku guy out there I don't want you getting hurt… Besides, she said she would teach you all she knows."

Min looked down weakly. "Sar…"

"I'll come back every now and then to check on you." He patted her head smiling.

Min sniffled, but nodded weakly.

Kaida smiled. "Min once you've learned a little I'll convince Sar to let you come with us."

Min's face lit up. "Okay!" She waved as the gang left.

"A demon stealing women?" Sar frowned looking at the cowering town's men.

"Y… Yes…" One stuttered.

Inuyasha frowned. "This has nothing to do with Naraku so let's go."

"Inuyasha… Sit." Kagome sighed. "We'll look into it."

"Really?" The man smiled happily.

"I don't know…" Miroku said looking at Sango. "This can be dangerous for you ladies."

Sango and Kaida glared.

"I agree with the monk. I think the girls should stay in the village while we three go check it out."

"HEY!" Shippo wined. "What about me?!"

"You can stay and watch them." Miroku smiled at the young fox demon.

Kaida glared. "We're strong and can handle ourselves!"

"You'll get in the way." Inuyasha grumbled getting up. "Stay here."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned.

"We'll be back soon." He nodded to Sar and Miroku and they took off.

"The.. demons have left…" The man whispered.

"Yeah." Kaida growled scaring the men as her eyes flashed angrily.

Kaida leaned against the wall looking at Raz and her medallion. I'm a half-demon…. She froze. Sesshomaru! She blushed slightly. Now that I'm part demon… Maybe.. But I'm still part human as well… She sighed weakly.

"Kaida?" Shippo popped up on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Shippo… It's just still hard to realize I'm a half-demon…."

"You don't look or smell like one.. If that makes you feel better."

"…Thanks Shippo." She hugged him gently smiling.

"They should have been back by now." Sango grumbled sitting down.

"Calm down Sango. Sar won't let anything happen to Miroku."

Sango blushed. "I…"

"I know you like him. It's obvious."

Sango looked down silently. Kagome came and sat next to her and smiled gently. The girls sat silently for a few minutes.

"Sango… Are you worried about Kohaku?" Kagome whispered. Sango looked at her hands weakly.

"Kohaku….? Who's that?"

"Her younger brother." Kagome said looking at Sango weakly. "he was taken and is being controlled by Naraku."

Kaida shivered at Naraku's name. "Oh…" She looked at Sango and smiled. "We'll save him Sango."

"Thank you Kaida…."

Shippo blinked then smiled. "You know… Miroku, and I are the only ones who don't have a brother now."

Kaida blinked. "Wait… What about Inuyasha?"

They were all silent.

"He has an older half brother…" Kagome finally said. "A full demon who hates humans and fights with Inuyasha almost every time they met."

Kaida blinked shocked.

"Don't worry Kaida. I doubt you'll met him. But if you did he'd ignore you. The only thing he seems interested in is killing Naraku."

Kaida nodded. Could it be…. She froze as she sensed an evil presence.

"The demon!"

"Heh…. Three pretty girls to add to my collection…" A fog spread thought the village.

Kaida shivered suddenly feeling weak. "Uhh…" She collapsed feeling everything darkening. "…sess…"


	8. Chapter 8- Slaves

"Darn it!" Inuyasha growled. It had been a few days since the girls had been kidnapped and they still couldn't find the demon or its hideout.

"It's my fault…." Shippo wined from Sar's back.

"It's okay Shippo. There was nothing you could do." Miroku said from Kirara's back. "We'll find them." He frowned, even though he acted confident he was worried. What does that demon want with the girls…

Kaida jerked as the raccoon demon pulled her closer petting her hair. When they had woken up the girls had been in the demon's main room. He had taken their weapons and was pleased to find Kaida was a half-demon. He had sent Kagome and Sango to become his serving maids. Then he declared that Kaida was his pet.

She now wore an extremely itchy collar and was forced to deal with his pampering. She would have clawed his eyes out, but the drug that had been given to them allowed him to control them. But because she was half demon her mind was still clear, unlike Kagome's and Sango's.

She glanced over as Kagome gave the demon a back massage and frowned, or at least tried. Right now an annoying purr-like noise was coming from her.

"My lord, some men are poking around the barrier…" Sango said bowing to the demon.

"Hmm… That isn't good… probably after one of my pretty girls…" He stroked down Kaida's back and she wished she could scream. Kaida glanced over at the wall where their weapon's were. If I could just get control….

"I can smell them slightly…" Sar growled. "But it's faint…"

Miroku frowned and looked at the tree they were close to. Hmm… Wait! "Inuyasha I think they are behind a barrier!"  
"Alright then." He smirked pulling out Tessaiga. "I'll use the Barrier Breaking Red Tessaiga!" The sword glowed red and he swung. It hit the barrier and they could suddenly see a small palace with women walking about doing work.

"Inuyasha wait… Look at the woman." Miroku said before Inuyasha took off.

"What?!"

"Even thought they are being held prisoner, they show no sign… I think he's controlling them some how."

"Hmmm. You stupid men." The raccoon demon growled walking out. "Breaking my barrier!"

"Who are you?! Why are you kidnapping woman?!"

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled at the same time as Sar yelled,

"Where's Kaida?!"

"I have no clue as to who those women are. And as to why… They keep me company." He smirked.

Miroku frowned. "Let them go. Or we will kill you!"

"My pet won't let that happen." He waved Kaida forward.

"KAIDA!" Sar yelled happily, but paused as she stepped in front of the demon. "Kaida?"

"She's being controlled." Miroku frowned.

"Pet…. Attack the men."

Kaida wanted to yell out in anger as she shot forward at Inuyasha, claws extended.

"Knock it off Kaida!" Sar yelled as Inuyasha jumped back. "Stop! Fight it!"

Kaida felt horrible as her claws glazed Inuyasha's shoulder. She felt like throwing up as she saw his blood on her claws.

"Inuyahsa! We need to figure out how to get her control back!"

"I KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled blocking her with Tessaiga. His eyes scanned her over for anything that would give him a clue.

It's a drug from the demon! Kaida desperately wanted to yell at him.

"She's wearing a collar!" Inuyasha yelled jumping back towards Miroku and Sar. "I bet it's that!"

"Inuyahsa wait-" Miroku's comment was ignored as Inuyasha shot forward gently scratching at the collar.

"Kaida?" Sar whispered as the collar fell off.

Kaida's first thoughts were of how much of an idiot Inuyasha was, but she stopped noticing her medallion lying broken on the ground next to the collar. A strange feeling ran through her.


	9. Chapter 9- Demon's Blood

Sar and Miroku froze as Kaida's eyes darkened to a deep blood red color and at the corner of her eyes a triangular blue marks appeared.

"What's going on?" Shippo whispered scared. He clung to Sar's tail.

"She's turning into a full demon." Miroku gasped.

Shippo froze as Kaida growled, her canine teeth sharpening as her demonic blood strengthening. She growled scaring the demon.

Inuyahsa shivered. Is that what I'm like when I lose control?

"Kaida…" Sar whispered. He eyed her shaper claws and tensed.

She growled looking at him, eyes clouded red. She shot forward aiming to kill him. He jumped back shocked.

"Sar get away! She's lost control!" Miroku yelled. He glanced at the palace behind the demon and nodded. Raz will probably help. He shot towards the palace.

Shippo watched Miroku run and shot after him. "Miroku!"

"Come on Shippo! We need to find Raz!"

"You think it will help?"

"My theory is that the medallion kept her demonic aura absorbed inside and in her time it hide her demonic side. When she came here it kept what it had, but could no longer hold any more. That's where Raz came in. It took the medallion's place at controlling and hiding her demonic side. Like Inuyasha she was overwhelmed by the demonic energy that rushed through her when the medallion was broken."

"So you think that Raz will act like Tessaiga?"

"Basically, yes." Miroku nodded.

"Kaida…." Sar whispered dodging her claws again. She merely growled in response.

Inuyasha swung at her causing her to jump back.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Tell her that!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Heh. My pet will easily kill you."

Kaida paused and sniffed the air then rounded on the demon killing it. Sar and Inuyasha froze in shock and stared wide-eyed.

"Kaida…."

She sniffed at her hand, then shot off too fast for Sar or Inuyasha to try stopping her.

"NO!" Sar yelled after her. "KAIDA!"

Rin giggled as she skipped along behind Sesshomaru. Everything was fine, until Sesshomaru stopped and she ran into him. "Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him.

He was looking off in the distance. "Blood…."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked scurrying forward, next to Rin.

"…..Jaken watch Rin…" he shot off following the smell of blood.

Sesshomaru landed next to a river and looked over. If it was just off of sight he would have thought it a normal cat demon, but he recognized Kaida's scent. Only now it was more demonic.

Kaida looked up at him and growled. Her eyes were silted, like a cats, and completely red. Her claws were dripping with a blood/water mix.

What happened to her? She's like Inuyasha. He felt sorry for her yet angry at the same time as he looked at her. Tensaiga pulsed and he blinked drawing it. She is alive? Why is Tensaiga reacting to her?

As he held up Tensaiga he noticed a cloud of demonic energy surrounding her. Hmm… Is that it? He shot forward and sliced through the cloud. He sheathed Tensaiga as he watched the cloud disappear.

Kaida's eyes cleared up returning to normal. "Uhh…" She fell forward passing out, in Sesshomaru's arms.

Kaida moaned waking up. She blinked a few times, and found herself looking up at the night sky. Smoke from a fire drifted up in front of her.

"You're awake."

Kaida froze hearing Sesshomaru's voice and realized she was resting against his tail again. "I…" She looked at him and shivered unable to come up with anything to say.

"….Are you a half demon?"

Kaida nodded slowly unable to talk. He frowned and Kaida found her voice. "I only just discovered the other day! I thought I was human up till my tail showed up!"

He looked at her calmly, his frown disappearing. "Your spear?"

"It was taken by a demon… Sesshomaru… Is your brother Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "How dare you mention that name in front of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh… Little toad demon…"

"Jaken." He muttered.

"….I do not consider him my brother."

Kaida blinked looking back at Sesshomaru. "Because he is a half-demon…"

Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed the hurt in her eyes. She got up and smiled as Rin ran over to her, but the hurt still remained there.

"Kaida!"

"Hey Rin."

"You're a demon like Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled happily.

Kaida looked over at Sesshomaru silently, then turned back to Rin. "No… I'm not like Sesshomaru. I'm a half demon."

"You're wrong." Sesshomaru said calmly as he stood up. "You're not a Half, but you're not a Full. You are somewhere in between."

Kaida turned and looked at him shocked. "Wha… What?"


	10. Chapter 10- Feelings

Sesshomaru remained calm as Kaida looked at him. His words had left an unbreakable silence through the camp.

Kaida looked at him weakly. "What?" Only Sesshomaru, with his excellent hearing, could hear her.

"You are not a Full demon, but you're more demon than human."

Kaida collapsed to the ground in shock. "I'm… more demon…"

"What's wrong with that?!" Jaken grumbled.

"…Kaida?" Rin asked sitting next to her.

"Dose that mean I'm more like you than I am like Inuyahsa?"

"Don't compare yourself to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken. Shut up!" Sesshomaru glared at the little demon. "Yes." He turned back to Kaida.

Kaida shivered as he looked at her. Will he actually like me now? She felt her hear beat ten times faster and knew she loved Sesshomaru. There was no hiding it. "Sesshomaru…"

"How is this possible?" Sesshomaru asked, but in a demanding tone.

Kaida sighed and started to explain. She told Sesshomaru everything Sar had told her and what had happened. He frowned slightly at Inuyasha's name and blinked at Sar's. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to make me lose control…"

"A dark demonic aura was surrounding you. Probably a mix of the Raccoon's and your stored demonic aura."

Kaida blinked. "What…"

"The demon's aura mixed with your own and took control. And it was too much for you. Tensaiga killed the demon's lingering aura."

"Tensaiga…" She looked at his sword. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru blinked as she got up. "I guess I'll be going." She smiled at Rin. "You take care."

"Kaida why don't you stay?!" Rin wined.

"Because my friends will be worried and my big brother is probably freaking out. I have to go back."

"…Okay." Rin looked down.

Kaida hugged the little girl. "Don't worry. I'll come visit you sometime."

Rin smiled and nodded. "And Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaida looked over at him. "Maybe." She got up and nodded. "Bye." She started to run but froze.

"Kaida."

She turned in shock. This was the first time she had ever heard him say her name like that, so gentle. "Y…Yes…"

"You're always welcome to travel with us."

Kaida stared in shock for a moment, her heart beating extremely fast. "…Right… Uh… Thank you…" She didn't move for a moment, watching him, then turned and ran. She smiled happily. There's a chance he likes me!

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked. It bugged him, for a strange unknown reason, that Kaida traveled with Inuyasha. He hadn't realized what he was saying to her till after he had said it. It bugged him.

"Lord Sesshomaru wasn't Kaida pretty!?"  
He looked at Rin then continued walking in silence. … She was… And she's a demon… But even when she was human she was beautiful. He paused at those thoughts. It shocked him. He had never felt this way.

"Master Jaken what's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken grumbled something, but Sesshomaru paid it no attention. His only thoughts were on Kaida and how dangerous it would be for her to travel with Inuyasha.

Naraku and Inuyasha were constantly running into each other and fighting. Naraku would hurt Kaida, or absorb her for her demonic power. His hand clenched. Kaida…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He looked down and frowned. He couldn't leave Rin for Naraku to take, and he had no care to go anywhere near Inuyasha. I'll keep a look out for her…. And I will warn her to stay away from Naraku. He continued on calmly, at least outwards.

Kaida rested against a tree scenting the air in search of a familiar scent. Nothing came to her and she frowned. Maybe I should just head back to Sesshomaru. Just the thought made her smile. There was hope now that she could get Sesshomaru to care for her. Maybe even love, but that was less likely. Kaida smiled and blushed as she purred slightly.

She sighed and took another sniff. She paused as a strange, yet familiar scent hit. She couldn't name where or when she had smelt it before, but she knew she had. She jumped down and went in search of the person.


	11. Chapter 11- Father

Kaida looked down at the hut that the smell had come from. She was about to jump down when a saying hit her. Curiosity killed the cat. It made her pause; after all she was part CAT demon. She nodded and turned away leaving.

She sighed leaning against a tree. She had lost both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's scent. She was alone and lost. She sighed weakly. This Stinks! She sniffed again and froze. There was a familiar smell that she dreaded.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Hello Kaida."

She spun finding Naraku standing there. He smirked and shot his tentacles at her.

Kaida dodged them, using her new demonic strength and speed.

"You have changed my little Kaida." He laughed darkly. "You're a half demon now."

"I'm not HALF!" She growled angrily. "I'M MORE THAN HALF!"

Naraku frowned, then smirked and caught her ankle. She dropped to the ground and dug her claws in as he tried to pull her to him, by wrapping his tentacles around her chest and stomach to pull her out of the ground.

Kaida shivered as he pulled her face to face with him. Sesshomaru!

"Don't cry little Kaida. I won't hurt you." His breath on her face caused her to start sobbing. Naraku only laughed. He was interrupted by a flash of red snatching Kaida away.

Kaida looked up, but the exhaustion was making the figure blurry. "….Sar…" She passed out.

The smell of a fire cooking food hit Kaida's nose. She blinked awake and sat up. She was all alone in a small hut. A fire sat in the middle with a pot boiling over it. She sat up and looked around. It was a modest, mostly empty house. Kaida recognized it as the hut she had found the other day.

She sat up and moaned. Her stomach was sore from where Naraku had pulled. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She would wait a few minutes for her rescuers to return, and if he didn't she would leave.

Inuyasha growled as Sar paused. "Come on! It's your sister we're looking for!"

"I know!" Sar frowned. "Just one moment!" He sniffed the air and smiled.

"What?" Miroku asked confused. "Do you smell something?"

"Yes." Sar nodded. "Come on!"  
The gang blinked and followed Sar. They came to a field where a man was gathering food.

"DAD!"

The demon looked up and grinned. He looked like an older version of Sar with the tips of his eyes dark blue, similar to Kaida's when she lost control. He wrapped an arm around Sar and laughed. "SAR!"

"That's Sar's and Kaida's dad…" Shippo whispered. Miroku nodded shocked. He wasn't what was expected.

"And I see you are traveling with humans, demons… and a half-demon." He laughed. "Good for you son."

Sar smiled happily. "Dad you won't-" He was interrupted by the demon walking over to the gang.

"Son introduce me to your companions…. Or will I have to do that myself?"

Sar sighed. "Everyone this is my dad, Calzive. Dad this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Now dad-"

"Nice to meet you all. Now come with me. You can rest at my place."

"Dad!" Sar growled.

Calzive blinked. "Calm down Sar. Trust me. My place is where you want to be. No! Not another word. Now come. It's been a while. We've a lot to catch up on."

Sar sighed in defeat. "Fine… Come on guys."

Calzive wrapped his arms around Kagome's and Sango's shoulders as he walked. "Tell me what you think of my son, girls."

Miroku and Inuyasha glared after him.

"What's with your dad, Sar?" Shippo asked climbing up his back.

"I don't know… I haven't seen him like this in a long time."

Shippo blinked. "Huh?"

Kaida stood up feeling better. A little rest was all she had needed. She looked around again then headed out.

Before she could make it across the clearing she caught scent of the wind. Sar! She followed it and was surprised to find it coming right towards her. Then, before Sar could do anything, she had her arms around him. "SAR!"

After a moment she became aware of another scent. Her rescuers. She turned and froze. There was no mistaking him. "…D… Dad…."

"Hello my little one."

Kaida cried out happily and flung her arms around her father. He held her close for a few minutes before she pulled back. "Dad…."

"It's been a long time Kaida…" He touched her tail and smiled. "A lot had happened."


	12. Chapter 12- Family

"Hmm….." Calzive nodded calmly. "That's quite a tale…."

Kaida, with the help of everyone else, had just finished telling him everything that had happened. She had kept Sesshomaru out of it not sure how to bring him up.

"To think my baby girl is here… and a demon no less…."

"She's only half." Miroku said calmly.

"No. She's more than half… She's not a full demon. But she's not a half either. She's somewhere in between."

"I've never heard of that before." Sango frowned.

"Neither have I." Calzive nodded. "It's extremely rare."

"Hmmm…" Miroku blinked.

Calzive smiled and hugged Kaida. "Having my Kaida here makes me wish even more for my beloved Mira…"

"…Mom…" Sar nodded whispering.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Kaida froze.

"I totally forgot! Kagome today is the last day of break."

"… WHAT!" Kagome gasped shooting up. "It can't be!"

Kaida nodded. "Unless I've lost track of time… then it's been longer."

Kagome moaned collapsing.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome and I have to get back to our time… And while I'm there I'll talk to mom. After all, I can't really stay there like this." She flicked her tail.

Calzive smiled. "Kaida… oh my Kaida… You are amazing."

Kaida smiled. "Come on Kagome. It's time we go back."

"Do you have to go?!" Min wined hugging Kaida.

"You only just got back!"

"I'm afraid so. But you've got Sar now."

"…. I guess…" She whispered.

"I'll come back… And hopefully I'll have my mom with me."

"….She can help teach me!"

"Yeah." Kaida stood up and turned to her dad. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry." He said hugging her.

She turned to Sar next. "Don't get into trouble."

"You too… And keep this." He handed her Raz, but nothing happened.

"I won't be needing it."

"Please…"

Kaida sighed. "Fine." She looked over at Kagome. "Ready?"

"Uh… All those tests."

Kaida laughed. "Let's go." She jumped into the well and shivered as the time traveling power ran over her. Mom….

Kaida looked up at the sky. Back to modern time… "Come on Kagome." She climbed up and felt her tail brush her leg. Still there…. She helped Kagome up and they headed in.

Kaida picked up the phone as Kagome ran up to get her stuff ready for school.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"KAIDA! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Camping with my new friend Kagome… Can you come pick me up?" Kadia asked calmly. Kaida gave the address then hung up. She sighed then hide her tail. Then sat and waited.

It didn't take long for her mom to arrive. Mira was almost as tall as Kaida, and had long black hair. Her blue eyes were the same as Kaida's.

"Hey Mom."

"KAIDA!" Mira hugged her tightly. "I missed you sooo much!"

"Me too mom… Oh, this is my friend Kagome." Kaida said catching sight of Kagome. "Kagome this is my mom."

Kagome nodded not sure what to say. This woman had been born in modern times, got transported to the feudal era, fallen in love with a demon, came back, and was now in front of her. "…Hi…"

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Kadia we need to talk about you missing school!"

"Sorry. Lost track of time." Kaida smiled.

Mira frowned. "Kaida!"

"Mom before you yell there's something I need to tell and show you."

"What?" Mira asked cautiously.

"I met dad. I met Sar. I learned about the past… And I discovered who and what I am."

Mira was silent as Kaida reviled her tail. "…Ka..."

"Mom. I found my home."

Mira just started to cry. She didn't know what else to do.


End file.
